Their Little Sister
by carry-on-my-wayward-bitch
Summary: Mary and John were keeping a secret. A very big one. And the boys are just now finding out.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N trying this on for size. First fic on this account. Hope you guys like it._**

Dear Diary,

I found him, I found my brother. Hes been off the grid since thursday...But I found him. Hes in Lebanon, Kansas. I tracked his credit card records to a gas station down there. He bought a pie. Maybe he's just like me? I hope. Im leaving Washington tomorrow to find him. Just now finished packing. I'm so happy. I'm going to have a big brother.

Love always, Lay

I close my diary and stand up. Four thousand dollars. Thats all my savings, all I have left. My brother better be worth breaking into my savings.

While packing my car I feel my back pocket start vibrating. Balancing the box I was carrying on one knee, I check my phone and see its my mom. I'm in too happy of a mood she couldnt possibly ruin it. So I tap the little green button.

"Hello?"

"Lay? Are you still home? Please dont go chasing after someone you dont know."

"Mother I'm leaving. And you can't do anything about it. Bye."

I slam my finger down on the red button. You know what? Screw her. She isn't even my real mother. She can go fuck herself.

I finish packing. Leaving a key under the mat I text my landlord to let him know where it is. Setting out on my journey I stop at AMPM to get gas and I'm off. Just a 24 Hour drive away. When I get close enough I'll call them. "Thank. You. Internet" I say with a smug expression.

Welcome to Idaho

Entering Montana

Wyoming, Like No Place On Earth

Welcome to Colorful Colorado

Welcome to Kansas

Kansas. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Dean, do you know anyone from washington?" Sam called from the bunkers kitchen.

"Washington? No, why?"

"Well, 425 is a washington area code is it not?"

"Uhh, yeah? Answer it. See who it is."

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sam?"

"Uh, yes... Whos this?"

"Your sister."

"My what?!" Sam replied in a slightly magnified tone.

"Your sister. If you need proof, I have it. I will explain how I tracked you down and everything. Just meet me at Crystal Cafe. 105 Chestnut St. I will be waiting." The girl on the phone then hangs up.

"Well Dean, that was weird."

"Who was it?" Dean comes out of the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"A girl who claimed to be our sister."

Dean nearly chokes on his toothbrush. "Our sister?!" He exclaims. "Did she sound high?!"

"No, could be a trap. She told me to meet her at Crystal Cafe. Wanna check it out?" Sam seemed kind of hopeful.

"Yeah, But I am not going in there unarmed. Let me go warm my baby up, and we can head out."

As they pull up to Crystal Cafe They see a short girl with dirty blonde hair sitting at a table alone reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix and eating some rhubarb pie.

"Hey Sam, book and pie, maybe she is our sister." Dean whispered thoughtfully.

"Only one way to find out!" Sam ran from Deans side and waltzed up to the girl. How old was she? Sams age definitely.

"Hey! You're the girl from the phone right? I'm Sam." He stuck his hand out, she took it.

"The names Layla."

"So you're our sister huh?" Sam asks me, what does he mean our? What?!

"What do you mean our... There are more than one of you?!" What the hell?! All the research! I thought it was only him. Another guy is walking up. Maybe he's the other part of "our".

"Hi, I'm Dean." Oh lordy there are two. Two brothers. Who could have Imagined.

"H-hi Dean." Oh god I sound so dumb. He's short, like me. Yay!

"I'm sorry to say this but you're going to need to prove that you are our sister." Dean seems skeptical. Good. I'm prepared for skeptical.

"I knew I would. Thats why I brought this." I take out my briefcase. "Now, you should know, I only have proof from Sam's perspective. I kind of only knew he existed. So yeah."

I get to work. Bringing out my laptop, all the paperwork, everything. Handing sam the papers one by one, just slow enough so he can skim over them. "Sam, I've been trying to track you down for months. The second my mom told me I was adopted. You're my twin sam. Us, We're twins. Mary, our mom, she put me up for adoption. She told the adoption agency she could only handle one of us. I see why now. Two kids? Thats a handful. Anyways, my adopted parents broke the news of me being adopted on my birthday. Since then I've been searching. I had the worst life back at my old house and I'm here to... to start over. See," I hand him my laptop. "I had to go through everything. From Stanfords student information lists I got your past credit cards and from there, your recent ones. I tracked them down to last thursday when you bought a pie at an AMPM here in Lebanon. I found your phone number on one of your old cards too. And nice try using fake cards. Seems like your running from something. But I just tracked the trail of fake card usage and tried my best to match your phone signal to towers near where the cards were, and Bam. Lebanon." I couldnt breathe by the time I finished that lot.

"Wow." Thats all I get? Wow?

"This seems legit actually." That was dean, Ha! Knocked his skeptical ass out of the ballpark didn't I.

"Dean, I think she really is our sister. But that means, Dean, Yellow Eyes." Yellow eyes? Whos Yellow eyes?

"I hope she's not an evil twin like the last ones we came across. " What the hell are they talking about. Deans calling me an evil twin. EVIL TWIN. I don't think so.

"Hey, Guys. What are you talking about?" Oh that sounded like I'm scared. God damn. Stop that. Sound tough. I mentally smack myself.

"Girl, We've got alot of explaining to do. C'mon, where's your car? We'll take you to our place." Dean says to me.

"Across the street. I kind of brough all my clothes and special belongings. I hope you dont mind." Oh god, I hope their house is big.

"Don't you worry, we have plenty of room." Dean winks at sam. What's that supposed to mean?

"Just make sure you follow us. We are the '67 Impala" Holy shit. An Impala. For real!? So pretty. Atleast Dean has a good taste in cars.

"Okay, I'm the Black Ram, Ill pull up here in a second." I run to my car, hop in, and start the engine, pulling up to the cafe I see deans eating the rest of my pie. Maybe the pie was bought for Dean instead. That's Kind of funny. Atleast Dean and I have something in common. Sam's bringing Deans car up too. Dean hops in and we are off. I follow them to this random cellar looking thing in the middle of nowhere. God please dont let them be creepy murderers or something. Nobody else knows I came to Lebanon.

"Uhh, guys, why are we at a storm cellar?"

"Just wait, it's bigger on the inside. Here, go take a look, and lemme take your keys, I'll bring the cars into the garage." Deans holding out his hand. Should I trust him? I'm dead either way, so I guess. I hand the keys to Dean a little reluctantly. . Sam has the doors unlocked now, guesturing for me to walk in. Here goes nothing. As I walk in I realize it really is a home, and indeed, it is huge. There are these weird signs and sygils eveywhere though... and, Is that a devils trap?!

"Why do you guys have all these signs everywhere?" Sam starts laughing. Whats so funny?

"We'll explain it all tomorrow. You need some sleep. Your bedroom is upstairs by the library. Third on the left. Goodnight sister." Oh lordy, my own room already. Maybe they will accept me.

"Goodnight Sam." Sleep sounds amazing right now.

 _ **A/N Review please, I wanna know how you like it!**_


End file.
